Jonathan Storm (Earth-523003)
| Relatives = Invisible Woman (sister) Mister Fantastic (brother-in-law) | Universe = Earth-523003 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = Glenville High graduate; former student at Empire State University and Metro University | Origin = Human mutated by exposure to cosmic rays | PlaceOfBirth = Glenville, Long Island, New York | Creators = Karl Kesel; Paul Smith | First = What If Doctor Doom Had Become the Thing? Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Johnny, along with his older sister Susan, had been invited by her boyfriend, Reed Richards, to accompany him and Victor von Doom to verify their claims of their new propulsion system that would take their craft to the moon. As the group prepared for launch, Sue asked Reed why they were launching that day in particular, to which Reed replied that Doom had chosen the date. Sue mentioned that Doom had picked the same day that their old friend Ben Grimm was to be security for the U.S. government's experiment for a new energy source. The group later suited up and blasted into space. While in space, the group encountered cosmic radiation that Reed had designed shielding to protect them from. Doom egotistically announced that Reed had made a calculation in his shielding, leaving it inadequate for protection, as he surrounded himself with armor of his own design to protect only himself. As Reed wracked his brain trying to fathom why Doom had not warned him about the shielding, Doom explained that he figured the three others would soon die and he would be free to use Reed's ideas to add to his own personal glory. He then piloted the space craft to crash in a desert, making it seem that he was injured and unable to get his "friends" medical attention. Almost immediately after crash landing, Sue began to turn invisible, while her brother Johnny burst into flame. Reed soon demonstrated the ability to stretch his body, while Doom's armor had absorbed the radiation instead of shielding him from it, causing him to transform into a rock-like creature. Doom blamed Reed for his condition and attacked him, knocking him into the U.S. government's military test site where Ben Grimm was acting as security. Their battle caused the experimental reactor to get hit, prompting Sgt. Ben Grimm to rush out onto the test site to retrieve the combatants. A surprised Ben Grimm soon met his old college friend Reed, pulling him into a protective trench just as the experimental gamma bomb exploded, bombarding Ben with gamma radiation. Doom soon regained his senses and resumed his attack on Reed, only to be halted by Ben, who had now transformed into a hulkish creature due to the gamma radiation. Reed eventually had to stop Ben from killing Doom, only to get attacked himself by the near-mindless Ben. Before Ben could crush Reed, however, Reed reminded Ben of their friendship and Ben gave up his attack, reverting to his human form. Doom used the diversion to escape, as Ben, Reed, Johnny and Sue decided to band together as a group called the Fantastic Four. Becoming superheroes, the Fantastic Four met many strange and unusual friends and foes in the following months. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Jonathan Storm of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Storm Family Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Plasma Generation Category:Flight